


Rain

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aila sneaks out for snacks again, and it starts raining as she heads back to the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The weather forecast for today had mentioned a chance of rain, which Aila had unfortunately forgotten all about until she had already made it to town. It had started raining sometime while she had been in the mall for her usual snack-buying round, and she only noticed when she was about to head back. Buying an umbrella more or less solved the issue, and the rain was rather light right now anyway.

It however turned out the large umbrella she had picked up was useful for other purposes than just sheltering her from the rain. She was quite certain she had seen Barthes’ goons driving by just now, and if they were looking for her they didn’t seem to have noticed her. Hiding behind the umbrella and the combination of it being dark and raining worked for her benefit. The car was out of sight by now, and she figured she should be able to make it back to her room before they decided it was useless to look for her around the city and turned back.

The rain picked up just a little as she continued walking, and another car passing by made her hide under the umbrella on an instinct. It couldn’t have been the same car, but she made it to a nearby bus stop to hide for a moment and took a quick peek around to check. Nothing; the car was gone. She sighed in relief and turned around, only to realize that she had just ran into him again.

"How come it’s always you," she stated aloud. Reiji, sitting on a bench half-drenched, looked back at her and shrugged. The boy had a bag next to him and was currently snacking on something, and Aila guessed he had been to town on the exact same business she had.

"Huh? Fancy meeting you here," he replied. "What, are you following me around now?"

Aila rolled her eyes. “You wish. I’m just passing by, that’s all. It started raining harder again so I thought I’d wait here until the worst passes. I gather you’re here for the same thing, although you don’t seem to have been prepared for this at all.”

"Prepared? How do you do that? I was already heading back when it suddenly started raining," Reiji complained. He finished the snack he had been eating and peered into the rain. "Not exactly much I could do except try to find some shelter and wait it out. Man, they really should have a warning about this beforehand."

"Should’ve checked the weather forecast before going anywhere," Aila told him with a smirk. Sure, she had forgotten about the chance of rain herself, but Reiji didn’t know that. It made Reiji give her a look, either way. "Although if you’re planning on sitting here until the rain stops, you may have to wait for a good while," she added, taking another look at him. Japanese summer was pretty warm at least, so it wasn’t that much of an issue that Reiji’s clothes were wet. Still, she didn’t really want to just leave him sitting here for the rest of the night. "I do have this." She held out the umbrella to make a point.

Reiji gave the thing an inspecting look. “Well, sure thing, but if you give it to me you’ll end up without cover yourself. Kind of defeats the purpose doesn’t it and then you’d be stuck waiting here.” He stood up and raised his hand to his chin. “I couldn’t take it, got family honor to think about and-“

"Idiot," Aila cut in to interrupt the rant. "What makes you think I’ll give this to you? What I mean is…" She paused and looked away. "You could walk back with me. This is big enough for two people, so come on, let’s get moving. I don’t want to be stuck here all night." Rather, she didn’t want to stay for too long in case Barthes’ men decided to head back.

At least Reiji seemed to get the point. The redhead picked up his bag of snacks and moved under the umbrella. “Whatever works! You’d just feel bad about leaving me here, hmm?” He grinned as he took a hold of the umbrella’s handle, placing his hand right above Aila’s. “Come on, then!”

Aila really wanted to tell him off for the remark, but she figured that starting an argument would’ve just led to a fight over the damn umbrella. She settled to just shooting a glare at him and concentrated on walking. Besides, he’d serve as a distraction if nothing else, should her caretakers actually show up. They were looking for one person after all, not a couple squished under one umbrella. It was a perfect disguise.

It was also kind of nice walking like this, but she wasn’t about to admit that.

 

END.


End file.
